


Like You Like That

by pistashanut



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cock Tease, Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Marvel Universe, My First Smut, POV Second Person, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Loki surprisingly showed up at your door. You’re still hiding your true feelings from him when you wish you wouldn’t. Until Loki revealed something.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Like You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am not yet good at making summaries.  
> 2\. This is my first smut. You can give me your criticisms, I need them.  
> 3\. I made this because I need an excuse to make a story with the line "coffee, tea, or me?".
> 
> Enjoy!

The doorbell interrupted your thoughts while you were sitting on your desk, your laptop open before you, and the cursor of your blank doc blinks back at you. You turned to the direction of the door, unsure if the bell was real or it was just your imagination creating noises to break the silence within your house.

Until the doorbell was repeatedly pressed.

 _It’s real_ , you thought as you rushed from your desk to the door. “I’m coming! Who’s there?” You tiptoed to peek through the peephole. “Loki?” You opened the door to reveal the god of mischief impatiently tapping his foot by your door, donned in his leather, Asgardian ensemble - minus the helm.

“What took you so long to answer the door?” He said arms crossed on his chest.

You giggled. “You came to see me and you’re the grumpy one? What’s the urgency? Welcome back.” You let him in your house. “So, what brought you here?”

He slumped on the couch - which fits two persons but when an Asgardian settles on it it becomes good for one - and picked up a book from the coffee table beside it. _The Iliad_ by Homer. The book that he took interest in since the first day he walked into your house. He opened it to where he stopped. “Well, I remembered I was reading this book and I wanted to finish it.”

You rolled your eyes and you leaned on the living room’s archway. “Really? Homer appreciates the gesture. I told you you can bring that book back to Asgard. Can’t believe you went back to Earth just for that book.”

He shut the book and placed it back on the coffee table. He clasped his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. “I actually came to see you.” He smiled mischievously.

“Oh really now?” You raised an eyebrow.

He stood up, hands splayed before him as if presenting himself. “Can’t I visit my dear friend sometimes?”

 _Dear friend_. Your heart skipped a beat. That was what you were for him. Just a friend. Nothing more. You always wished that he would like you the way you liked him but all those times he just sees you as a friend. _Of course, I’m nothing because I’m Midgardian_. Far from the Asgardian women and men you saw during that one time the brothers brought the Avengers to Asgard for a feast.

You gave him a half-hearted smile. “Of course you can.” You lightly punched his leather-covered stomach. “So, what brought you to Midgard?” You invited him back to the living room.

“Nothing much. I got bored in Asgard, thinking of visiting my friends.” He settled on the same couch he sat on minutes ago. 

“You have friends?”

He scowled. “Are you telling me you’re not my friend?”

You laughed when you realized he got a little hurt at what you said. “Hey! I’m just kidding! Of course, we’re friends!” _And nothing else_.

“You sadist.” He shook his head and went back to his normal Loki mood. “Thor’s in the tower.”

You nodded. “Figured that out.”

“I was wondering, why didn’t you take Stark’s offer to live with them? You’re an Avenger now.”

You shifted on your seat and folded your leg under you. “I couldn’t leave this apartment behind.” Your eyes wandered around the quaint living room lined with full bookshelves. “And I don’t have any space for these books.”

Loki let out a throaty laugh that made your heart sink. _At least I make him laugh_ , you thought. “You put my library in Asgard to shame, darling.”

You unconsciously sighed when he called you that. You thought there was special going on between the two of you when you heard him call you that the first time. Until your visit to Asgard came and that endearment loosely fell from his lips, calling any woman ‘darling’; you brushed the expectations under the carpet.

“It’s not much,” you blankly replied. When you returned your focus to him you caught him observing you intently. You tilted your head and smiled awkwardly. “You want something to drink?” You perked up.

He smiled. “What do you have?”

You stood up and marched to the kitchen, Loki tailing you and leaned on the counter next to you. You pulled up two randomly-designed cups from the cupboard and opened a drawer between the two of you, revealing a container of coffee beans and various bags of tea. “So, what would you like? Coffee, tea, or -” you paused, a small, sly smile playing on your lips “-me?” You looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

He turned to you, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. You felt a lump threatening to burst out of your throat but you maintained your naughty expression. You made sure he knew you were just playing. Because he was just a friend to you, right? You can mess up around him all you want, he wouldn’t mind.

Then the corners of his lips rose slowly. “Coffee, tea, or you?” He repeated. You chuckled, relieving yourself of the awkwardness that was building up within you. He closed the drawer and grabbed you by your waist, making you yelp. “You naughty little thing.” He pressed you close to him and nuzzled on your hair. He took a deep breath and your lavender-scented hair filled his senses. “I thought you’d never ask.” His silvery voice awakened the devil in you.

You gulped. You started to feel your legs weaken beneath you and the butterflies in your stomach have transformed to pterodactyls going wild. Your eyes felt heavy and you just wanted to fling yourself to him and kiss him.

But no. You’re treading dangerous waters. You just triggered the mischief. You chose to take calculated steps, just like how you would do in a S.H.I.E.L.D operation.

You looked up to him, your lips pursed as if challenging him. “So, what do you want?”

He placed his hands on your hips and pinned you to the counter. “You,” he purred, a mischievous smirk still plastered on his face.

You nervously laughed as you gripped the counter surface behind you. “Okay, hotshot,” you playfully replied. But you didn’t know what to say. You were taken aback and your storage of witty comebacks was shoved at the far end of your brain, inaccessible as of the moment. “Wait,” you started after you composed your thoughts. “What do you mean you want me?” You dropped your playful expression and replaced it with a serious one.

Loki pouted, pondering on the question. “Well-” He sighed and his smoldering green eyes rested on yours. His breathing picked up, his chest rising and falling against yours. “I did like you for some time now,” he solemnly admitted.

You blinked. “No way.”

He loosened his grip on you and moved back a little, giving you both some space. “Yes way. And I know you like me that way too.”

You brought your hands to your gaping mouth. “You’re one hell of a trickster!” You proceeded to slap him on the chest but he caught your hand. 

He kissed the back of your hand and it sent shivers up your spine. “I’m not Loki for nothing.” He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss you on the lips.

You released your other hand from the counter and rested it on his chest. His lips danced with yours and when he swiped his tongue on your lower lip, you parted your lips and your tongue reached out for his. Your slow, chaste kiss picked up into a lustful one.

He pulled back and you immediately felt bad, thinking you made a wrong move. “So, you like me like _that_?” He asked.

You groaned. _You’re making it harder than it is already, dammit!_ You opened your mouth to protest but he placed a finger on your lips, silencing you.

“I’m just playing with you, darling. But believe me when I say I like you too and I like you like _that_.” His tone was suggestive.

“So, what now?” You blurted and immediately regretted saying that thing.

“Say less, darling.” He closed the distance between you and his lips collided with yours again, but this time kissing you with newfound vigor. You finally did what you wished to do before: you threw your arms around his neck as you pulled him in closer for a kiss. His hands found its way under your grey knitted sweater and paused on your bare breasts. “No bra?” He looked at you quizzically.

“Why would I wear a bra inside the house?” You replied.

He tsked and pulled your sweater off you. You gasped as the cold sensation covered your torso, prompting you to press yourself against him for warmth. When you felt the leather against your bare skin, it turned you on more, and your pussy already clenched at the thought of fucking Loki. But you wanted to take this slow, thinking this will be the first and the last time this will happen.

Loki pulled you up and set you on the counter. He then trailed his lips down your neck as he fondled your breasts. Your breath was starting to hasten. You gasped when he nibbled on your pulse point. “I realized I love hearing you gasp.” He bit you again on the neck, making you gasp a little louder and you grabbed his hair. “I can’t wait to make you moan.”

“Then make me.” He worked his way down to your breasts and licked your nipple and pinched the other one. “Loki!” You muttered.

“Huh?” He peered through his lashes to see you flushed.

“Nothing. That...that was good.”

He smirked. “Oh, I can’t wait to show you more, darling. Where’s your bedroom?” He carried you and you gave him the directions. He opened the door with his magic and he laid you on the bed. He crawled over you, pulling your leggings off you, leaving you with your lace underwear, and using his magic to remove his upper garments and replace his leather trousers into black sweatpants. You pulled up your pillows under your head so you could have a good view of him. You let your hands run on his shoulders, familiarizing every curve and dip of his muscles.

Loki crawled forward and kissed you once again, one hand supporting himself and the other massaging your breast. Your hand snaked its way down his torso and you cupped his crotch. You opened your eyes when you felt that he was already hard in those sweatpants. He pulled back from the kiss. “You seem to be eager to hold me.”

“Instinct, I guess.” You teased.

“I never knew you have other instincts aside from your instinct to detect danger and enemies.” He moved your hand from his crotch and pinned it on the bed with his. “You can have your chance to pleasure me, but now, let me do it for you.” His free hand glided down to your center, teasing your already wet pussy through your underwear. Your fingers dug on his shoulder as you gasped. “Already wet and we haven’t even started yet.” He inserted a finger in your underwear and you spread your legs apart. He raised an eyebrow. “Eager much?”

Your center was already pulsing, anticipating Loki’s next move. “I want you, Loki,” you whispered.

“What did you say?”

“I want yo - AH!” You stifled a scream when Loki’s middle finger glided in you, his magic transporting your lace underwear to god knows where. You moaned and curled your hand on his hair when he started to thumb your clit at the same time.

He moved up and his lips collided with yours. Your hips moved rhythmically with his fingers, making you moan on his mouth. He slid his ring finger in you and you squirm in pleasure. You placed a hand on your breast and stroked your already hard nipple. Loki saw you do this and he pulled his fingers from you, much to your dismay.

“Why did you stop?” You look at him.

He rose a little to look at you fully. “I’d like to see you play with your breasts.” You massage your breasts and he kissed you again on the lips. Then he slowly moved down, pressing kisses on your skin until he stopped between your legs. He pushed your legs apart and slid his arms under your thighs. Eyes still trained on you, his tongue hovered on your clit, his warm breath making you wetter than ever.

Loki watched you take deep breaths to calm you down. Then without warning, he gently touched your clit with the tip of his tongue. When he noticed your breathing relaxed, he fully licked your clit and he heard you gasp again. He smiled and continued playing with your clit with his tongue. Your hands traversed to his head and you moved your fingers on his scalp, making him moan against you.

“Loki!” You hissed as he poked his tongue in you. He smirked and replaced it with his middle and ring finger. Your back arched while he moved. He placed kisses on your thighs and at one point he bit you and you screamed. You perched on your elbows to look at him. “Please don’t bite me,” you said through your panting, your eyes wild.

“You mean this?” He bit you again, but this time the pain complemented the pleasure he was giving your pussy.

You fell on your back, pleasantly flustered. You brought your hand up and bit the back of it as the raging sensation rushed through your insides. “What is it, darling?” He looked up to you. “I need you to speak.”

Despite being an eloquent one, you were at a loss of words this time when the god of mischief started to explore every inch of you. “I want to cum,” you managed to say. “Then bite me.”

“What a bold request.” He smirked and he continued to do his work. You looked at him as the sensation built up, enjoying the fact that an immortal’s head was between your thighs, eating you up. You threw your head back and screamed his name like prayer as you shivered and came. Loki moved his hands a little faster, extending your orgasm, and he bit you hard on your thigh, sending a blinding mixture of pain and pleasure to your head.

He moved up and fiercely kissed you on the lips, your orgasm’s still on, and you continued to moan his name in his mouth. You shut your legs together, capturing Loki’s hand between your thighs. He cupped your pussy and your kiss slowed down. He pulled his hand from you and licked his fingers.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and moved sideways, your hips grinding against him. “I want you, Loki. Please.”

"Finally we're talking." He winked and positioned himself on top of you, sending his sweatpants to follow your lace underwear to the other realm, probably. His cock sprang and you were surprised by how hard he was already. You ran a hand on his shaft, making him close his eyes and hiss on your neck, pre-cum dripping on your lower abdomen. He kissed you on the forehead and sincerely said, “tell me if it hurts, okay?”

You smiled at his gentleness. “Mhmm.” You kissed him in affirmation. Loki pushed your legs further apart and held his cock, tracing the tip on your folds. Your eyes closed and lips parted. You held him by his arms and as he slowly pushed his cock in you, you opened your eyes and let out a small scream. You knew he was well-endowed but you didn’t expect it to be that huge.

As Loki inches further, he called you out by your name and reminded you to breathe. And each breath sends a wave of pleasure. Your nails dug into his skin when he started to roll his hips, filling the room with Loki’s and your moans. Loki clasped his hands on yours and locked them on your sides, pulling and pushing you to your high. You hooked your legs on his back.

“Fuck!” You heard him hiss and he picked up his pace. You blurted out an expletive and arched your back to him.

“Loki, I’m close.” His mouth caught yours and he brought his hand on your clit. Your moans were getting louder.

“Cum for me, darling,” he purred as he maintained his pace. 

“Loki!” The wave of pleasure rushed through you but he didn’t stop and cummed in you. He moved to bite you on your neck. “Ah, shit!” You relaxed under him and your legs fell on the bed.

Loki pulled out and teased your clit with the tip of his cock, making you hiss and tremble. He peppered you with kisses from your stomach up to your lips, then to your forehead before he fell next to you. After taking a few breaths, he perched himself up on his elbow and turned to you. “So, are you now convinced that I like you like that?”

You groggily opened your eyes and giggled. “Fine. You win.”

He chuckled. “Yes. I did win because I now have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for Tasha's first smut fic. How was it? 😁
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken! :)


End file.
